Welcome to GryffindordotNet
by padfootnprongs4eva
Summary: Heh. I just really suck at summaries. Parings HHr and RLavender... Enjoy. R&R!
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: Okay. Let's get it over with. I don't own Harry Potter. J.k. Rowling does. She's a genius. I'm NOT making any money with this.  
  
***  
  
Harry was in his room at the Dursley's house. The Dursley's have finally left him alone. So Harry had free time for himself. He almost never showed himself at lunch, dinner or breakfast. Why? Because he was busy in a wizard chat room. This chat room was only for Gryffindors. Only a few people in Harry's fourth going on fifth year had it. Harry's was a mini-laptop but more like a palm pilot with a keyboard to type. It was portable. So you could carry it around with you. Harry had also stuck on a picture of the three of them (Harry, Ron and Hermione) together on the cover of it. No muggles could get into the chat room. In fact nobody else but those few Gryffindors could get into the chat room. The chat rooms name is just simply titled Gryffindors. Now this is where the story begins...  
  
Screen names:  
  
Lyl2hypa: Harry Potter  
  
Mrdude: Ron Weasley  
  
Jus2cute: Hermione Granger  
  
Sexaygurl: Lavender Brown 


	2. Those Boys

Lyl2hypa has just entered the chat room.  
  
Lyl2hypa: Hey Ron.  
  
Mrdude has entered the chat room  
  
Mrdude: Hey. Sup Harry  
  
Jus2cute has entered the chat room  
  
Jus2cute: Harry! Ur finally on. Dursleyz r ok now. Rite?  
  
Mrdude: If not...  
  
Sexaygurl has entered the chat room  
  
Sexaygurl: Ron!  
  
Jus2cute: Hey Lavvie  
  
Sexaygurl: Don't you hey Lavvie me!  
  
Lyl2hypa: Oooo. *CoughswhippedCoughs*  
  
Jus2cute: Dun make fun of people Harry.  
  
Mrdude: Yea. Listen to da gurl.  
  
Jus2cute: Be quiet Ron.  
  
Sexaygurl: Ronnie...  
  
Mrdude: Uh huh. Wat?  
  
Sexaygurl: Dun be hatin...  
  
Mrdude: huh?  
  
Jus2cute: lolz  
  
Lyl2hypa: Rofl  
  
Sexaygurl: So...  
  
Lyl2hypa: So wat...  
  
Mrdude: Dun ask me. Lubb yoo Lavvie.  
  
Sexaygurl: Aww. Lubb yoo too Ron! ^.^  
  
Lyl2hypa: As for me. I lubb Mione. 3 Shez da gurl for me. Not anyone else  
  
Jus2cute: Thas so sweet Harry! *Blushes* I lubb yoo too.  
  
Lyl2hypa: Heh. I gotta hott gurlfriend. I gotta hot gurlfriend. I gotta hot gurlfriend.  
  
Mrdude: No u dun. I do.  
  
Lyl2hypa: In ur dreamz Griffin!  
  
Mrdude: In ur dreamz Dragon  
  
Jus2cute: Hey Lav! They're fighting for us.  
  
Sexaygurl: How sweet! Ya juss gotta lubb those boiz.  
  
Jus2cute: I no, I no.  
  
Lyl2hypa: Well, Mionez cute, pretty, smart, caring, loving and so much more.  
  
Mrdude: Well, Lav is cute, pretty, smart, loving, trusting and a lot more u can't think of.  
  
Lyl2hypa: Truce?  
  
Mrdude: Truce. Hang on .Brb. Ma brotha iz seriously buggin me.  
  
Lyl2hypa: K  
  
Sexaygurl: K  
  
Jus2cute: K 


	3. Authors Note

A/n: Heh... just so you know. Harry's nickname is Dragon. Ron's nickname is Griffin. Lavender's nickname is Flower. Hermione's nickname is... well. I haven't thought of anything yet. But you mark my words I will think of something. 


	4. Argument

The Burrow: Ron bellowed at Fred and George.  
  
"Oi! You guys get lost! I'm trying to do something here!"  
  
"What is that thing Ron?" Fred asked picking it up. Examining it... looking it over.  
  
"Hey George, look at this! It has a picture of him, Harry and Hermione!"  
  
"Cool Fred! Uh... NOT!"  
  
"Very funny. Give it back! It's mine!" Ron bellowed angrily. Fred and George handed it to Ron and left the room.  
  
"One of these days..." Ron trailed off. He rebooted it up.  
  
WELCOME TO GRYFFINDOR.NET  
  
USERNAME?  
  
"Merlin. This is annoying." Ron muttered. He typed in Mrdude.  
  
WELCOME MRDUDE. WHICH CHATROOM WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO IN?  
  
Ron sighed. Then he typed....  
  
...Gryffindor.net  
  
PASSWORD TO THE CHATROOM  
  
"Stupid extra security measures. Really Harry, honestly what were you thinking?" Ron mumbled darkly. He typed in...  
  
...Godric Gryffindor  
  
WELCOME  
  
Lyl2hypa: Hey Ron, welcome back!  
  
Sexaygurl: Hey Ronniekinz  
  
Jus2cute: Ha! Datz a good one Lav...  
  
Sexaygurl: Thank yoo thank yoo. Thanx soooo much. MUAH!  
  
Mrdude: Wuz dat kiss for moi?  
  
Sexaygurl: Course it wuz. Hoo else, Harry?  
  
Lyl2hypa: Hey! Datz mean! I mean come on. I know dat I'm so much more popular than yoo. Dun hold a grudge cuz of dat!  
  
Jus2cute: Harry's jus as cute as Ron iz. Only waaay cuter.  
  
Sexaygurl: Gurl, if yoo gonna insult ma man. I suggest dat yoo get out...NOW!  
  
lyl2hypa: Hey! Dun be hatin! Actually dun be so harsh! It wasn't her fault anyway. Besidez I'm da one hoo made this chatroom anyway  
  
Mrdude: Typical. Yoo stand up for ur gurlfriend.  
  
Jus2cute: Look if ur gonna insult me and Harry. Go do it sumwhere else! I'm leaving!  
  
Lyl2hypa: I'll second dat. This iz too much. Yoo guyz jus cant insult ma gurlfriend. Datz jus harsh.  
  
Jus2cute has signed off  
  
Lyl2hypa has signed off.  
  
Mrdude: Lav? Wuzn't dat a little harsh...  
  
Sexaygurl: No... Cuz she insulted yoo.  
  
Mrdude: Ya me, not yoo. So I shud be mad at her but im not dat mad. Jus pissed a little at Harry n Hermione.  
  
Sexaygurl: Argh! w/e this iz boring. g2g Ronny. C ya!  
  
Mrdude: Yea. C ya Lav...  
  
Sexaygurl has signed off  
  
Mrdude has signed off. Privet drive: Harry was muttering darkly.  
  
"The nerve of that girl! Unbelievable!" Harry turned to his mini computer and went to a website. This website was made by the Creevy brothers. It was sort of like an online news site. It had games and everything. The Creevy brothers also had a computer but only for the website. The URL was creevybrothers.com. That was exactly when Dudley came waddling in.  
  
"Whatcha doing Potter." Dudley sneered.  
  
"Shove off Dursley. I don't want to put up with you anymore." Harry replied irritated.  
  
"What is that thing Potter? I'm sure it's weird like you."  
  
"No it's a mini computer that I designed and put together. I keep in contact with my school friends. And they always ask me, 'Are the Dursley's treating you okay. If not tell us. We'll put a stop to that.' So I wouldn't bother if I were you." Harry retorted with venom in his voice. His eyes flashed silver dangerously. Dudley ran or waddled out of Harry's room as fast his fat little legs could carry his enormous weight. "Heh works all the time." Harry snorted with laughter. Harry lay on his bed after hiding the computer safely and quickly fell asleep. The Granger's household: 


End file.
